La riposte de l'humanité
by viken29
Summary: Lors de la 57ème expédition extra-muros, après que le titan féminin se soit fait dévorer par les autres titans, le caporal-chef Levi rejoint tout de suite son escouade. Petra Ral se rend compte des sentiments qu'elle éprouve pour Levi Ackerman Grâce à Eren et son nouveau pouvoir le genre humain regagne espoir. SPOILER après l'épisode 21 !
1. Chapter 1

\- Où vas-tu Levi ?

\- Je pars rejoindre mon escouade.

\- Bien, retrouvez-nous à l'entrée de la forêt.

Levi passa en manoeuvre tridimensionnel et partit à la recherche de ses compagnons. Il se balançait d'arbre en arbre depuis quelques minutes quand il entendit une voix d'homme crier. Quelques instants plus tard il entendit Petra qui criait des menaces de mort. Il comprit que son escouade avait un problème. Un éclair se forma à quelques centaines de mètres devant lui. Le titan féminin venait de réapparaître et poursuivait Eren et le reste de son équipe. Lorsqu'il allait accélérer, Levi aperçut le corps de Gunther accroché à un arbre sur sa droite. En un clignement de cils il accéléra encore plus. Il avait presque rattrapé le titan féminin quand elle s'adossa à un des arbres et protégea sa nuque. Petra et Auruo venaient de l'aveugler et commençaient à lui taillader les bras avec Eld. Levi avait toujours été étonné par leur cohésion pendant les attaques, ils étaient d'excellents soldats. Les bras du titan tombèrent alors que Eld allait lui couper les muscles du cou lorsque :

\- Écartes-toi !

Le titan avait récupéré l'usage d'un de ses yeux et ses dents s'étaient refermés à l'endroit où Eld se trouvait une seconde avant. Il avait été à deux doigts de se faire couper en deux. Il se posa sur une branche à côté du caporal-chef.

\- Merci mon caporal, je...

\- On discutera plus tard. ÉCARTEZ-VOUS TOUS !

Après que ses hommes se soient réceptionnés sur les arbres alentour, il se projeta dans les airs.

\- Aller amènes-toi blondasse !

OOooOO

Voila le premier chapitre de ma première fanfiction qui vient de germer dans ma petite tête :) N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour me dire si ça vous plais et me faire des remarques constructives ^^  
À oui aussi je suis désolée s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe :(.


	2. Chapter 2 : Le Titan Féminin

Auruo, Eld, Eren et et moi nous étions mis en sécurité mais nous étions prêts à esquiver un coup perdu et à bondir sur le titan féminin pour aider le caporal-chef s'il en avait besoin.  
Il se déchaînait sur le titan, il avait commencé par lui lacérer les bras en lançant ses lames comme des couteaux, si bien que le titan ne pouvait plus les utiliser. Il tournait autour d'elle tellement vite qu'il devenait flou.

\- Comment fait-il pour voir ce qu'il fait ? Il va si vite. Remarqua Eren

Personne ne lui répondit, ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment de le faire. Et nous étions trop concentré sur le combat.  
J'avais été vraiment soulagé quand le caporal était arrivé, je m'étais sentis en sécurité comme si rien de mal ne pouvait plus m'arriver. Juste après cela il avait évité à Eld de se faire tuer en lui criant de s'écarter. Je me suis reconcentré sur le duel, le caporal avait du sang du titan partout sur le visage cela lui donnait un air encore plus menaçant si c'était possible. Il avait déjà fini de couper les muscles du cou du titan et sa nuque était à présent totalement accessible. Il fendit sur le point vital du titan comme un aigle sur sa proie. Avec Eld et Auruo je me préparais à intercepter le contenu s'il tentait de s'échapper.  
Le caporal-chef venait de lui arracher un arc de peau et on pouvait voir un corps qui avait à moitié fusionné avec le titan. Il découpa la chair qui reliait le corps au titan et tira la personne hors de la nuque du titan féminin. J'aperçus des cheveux blonds. Je m'élançais vers le sol pour rejoindre le caporal et les autres me suivirent. La personne qui se trouvait dans la nuque du titan avait l'air inconsciente c'était une jeune fille.  
Quand Eren a vu le visage de la fille il a eu un mouvement de recul :

\- Non ! Ce n'est pas possible...

Nous nous sommes tous tournés vers lui et je me suis écrié :

\- Tu la connais Eren ?!

\- Oui c'est...

\- Pour l'instant on s'en fiche. Auruo, Eld allez chercher du renfort à l'entrée de la forêt et demandez leur d'amener la boîte spéciale, ils sauront ce que c'est. Et ramenez Erwin et Hansi.

\- À vos ordres caporal-chef !

Ils s'élancèrent à toute vitesse entre les arbres géants.

\- Bien à nous, Petra, Eren il faut absolument qu'on l'empêche de se retransformer, au moindre mouvement suspect il faut l'assommer. Elle a causé assez de dégât comme ça la morveuse.

\- Compris caporal ! Eren ? Ça va ?

Il ne répondit pas, il fixait le visage de la jeune fille. On aurait dit qu'il perdait pied.

\- Hey gamin, c'est quoi cette tête ?

La voix du caporal-chef sembla ramener Eren à la réalité.

\- ... Je la connais, c'est A- Ann Annie.

Le pauvre il a l'air complètement perdu. Il doit bien la connaître.

\- Plus précisément c'est qui cette gamine ?

\- Annie Leonhart. Elle faisait partie de la 104éme Brigade, elle a fini 4éme à la fin de la formation. ... Elle a intégré Les Brigades Spéciales le mois dernier.

\- Je suis désolée Eren, ça doit être très dur mais ce n'est pas encore le moment pour laisser les sentiments prendre le dessus, nous ne sommes pas encore en sécurité.

\- Je sais Petra, merci. Ça va aller.

Le pauvre, j'aivais mal au coeur pour lui. Il connaissait cette fille depuis trois ans et c'était probablement son amie. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce que l'on ressent quand un de nos ami essaye de nous tuer. La jeune fille commença à s'agiter. Le caporal l'assomma tout de suite, il ne voulait pas prendre le moindre risque. Les taches de sang sur son visage s'étaient évaporées et il avait remis son masque d'impassibilité cependant je crus apercevoir pendant un bref instant une lueur de pitié dans ses yeux.

Une dizaine de minutes avaient passé depuis le départ de Eld et Auruo

\- Les autres devraient arriver bientôt, quand ils l'auront prise en charge nous irons chercher le corps de Gunther.

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux quand je repensais à ce que nous avions vécu avec lui depuis la création de l'escouade Levi. Je ne voulais pas croire qu'il avait perdu la vie alors qu'il était le deuxième meilleur combattant de l'escouade.

On entendit le bruit caractéristique de plusieurs équipements de manoeuvre tridimensionnel ainsi que des claquements des sabots et de chariot. Le major Erwin atterrit à gauche de Levi :

\- Alors c'est elle. Finalement la mission n'est pas un échec complet.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! C'est trop bien ! Tu l'as attrapé ! Yahou !

Hansi était arrivé avec des membres de son escouade sur un chariot qui transportait une cage qui avait l'air particulièrement solide ça devait être la "boîte spéciale".

\- Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment pour des effusions de joie comme ça Hansi ? On a perdu beaucoup de camarade aujourd'hui. Fit remarquer le major.

\- C'est vrai excusez-moi, je me suis laissé emporter. C'est donc elle le fameux titan féminin. Bien vous autre, videz-lui les poches et vérifiez qu'il n'y a rien de cacher dans ses bottes ensuite vous la mettrez dans la cage. N'oubliez pas de lui attacher les bras à la grille et les jambes au sol. S'il y a le moindre problème pendant le transport je vous tu. Si elle ne vous a pas tué avant.

Le chef d'escouade Hansi avait pris un ton si menaçant que ses subalternes s'appliquèrent à la tâche comme jamais. Une fois la cage fermée et après avoir récupéré le corps de Gunther, nous nous sommes dirigé en convois vers la sortie de la forêt. Les renforts amenés par Eld et Auruo neutralisaient les titans qui s'approchaient de trop près et notre escouade assurait la surveillance de la cage.

OOooOO

Voilà pour le deuxième chapitre j'ai essayé de faire le moins de faute possible. J'espère que ça vous plaît ^^ Encore une fois n'hésitez pour me dire ce que vous en pensez et s'il y a des critiques constructives c'est toujours bon à prendre.  
À bientôt.


	3. Chapter 3 : Le Replis

Le major Erwin avait ordonné notre repli. Après que les troupes se soient rassemblées à l'entrée de la forêt et que nous ayons mis les corps de nos camarades tombés au combat sur les chariots, puis nous avions pris la route du district de Karanese. Nous n'avions pas repris la même formation qu'à aller qui nous permettait de détecter la présence des titans grâce à un système de radar humain et de fumigènes, cette fois nous avancions en colonne et le plus vite possible. À l'avant de la colonne se trouvait le major et d'autres membres importants du bataillon d'exploration, à l'arrière se trouvaient les chariots qui transportaient les morts. Le caporal-chef Levi, Eld, Auruo et moi nous trouvions au milieu pour surveiller la prisonnière avec l'escouade du commandant Hansi Zoe.  
Nous galopions depuis plus de vingt minutes quand Annie Leonhart commença à s'agiter dans sa cage et tira sur les chaines accrochées à ses poignets.  
\- Ça ne sert à rien. dit Hansi  
Annie se tourna vers elle en lui lança un regard meurtrier. Hansi était assise à l'avant du chariot devant la cage.  
\- Cet acier est au moins dix fois plus résistant que celui de nos lames si par le plus grand des hasards tu arrivais à enclencher le processus de transformation, malgré les mesures que nous avons prises, tu serrais écrasé par ton propre corps à cause la pression de la cage. Ce serait bête de mourir comme ça n'est ce pas ?  
Elle ne répondit rien. Elle avait vraiment l'air d'avoir un sale caractère.  
Hansi continuait de délirer de son côté :  
\- Oh je sens que je vais bien m'amuser avec toi on va devenir super copine, c'est trop bien ! Comme ça tu remplaceras Sawney et Bean mes pauvre petit bébé de quatre et sept mètres, tu sais ils étaient très intéressants mais avec toi ça va être cent, non mille fois mieux, j'ai trop hâte d'arriver au quartier général.  
Elle avait des étoiles plein les yeux en disant ça, elle devenait presque effrayante, presque.  
\- Tch.  
Je me tournais vers le caporal-chef.  
\- Caporal-chef vous allez bien ?  
\- Évidemment que je vais bien gamine, concentres-toi un peu. Et arrête d'écouter cette folle.  
\- À vos ordres caporal !  
Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendis une sorte de grondement sourd quand je me suis retourné j'ai pu voir que quatre titans nous avaient pris en chasse. Le caporal aussi les avait remarqué :  
\- Quelle merde ! Continuez de la surveiller. Je vais m'en occuper.  
Tout en surveillant Annie, je gardais un oeil sur ce qui se passait à l'arrière. De loin je vis quelques titans tomber ils ont sûrement été tués bien qu'ils soient bêtes les titans ne tombent pas comme ça. Mais d'autres titans arrivaient à l'arrière alors les chariots accélèrent, même si j'espérais de tout mon coeur qu'ils ne l'avaient pas fait, je savais qu'il avait jeté les corps des morts. Le corps de Gunther ... Le terrain était trop plat pour affronter autant de titans en utilisant l'équipement tridimensionnel, il n'avait pas eu le choix, il fallait sauver les vivants, la seule solution était de fuir le plus vite possible.  
Nous étions presque arrivé à la porte du mur Rose du district de Karanese et les titans à l'arrière perdaient du terrain.  
La porte s'ouvrit et l'avant de la colonne s'engouffra dans la ville. Nous y étions presque, l'expédition touchait à sa fin.  
Moins d'une minute après que je sois entré dans la ville la porta se referma, ça y est tous les survivants étaient dans l'enceinte du mur. Le caporal-chef était revenu à notre niveau. Nous traversions la ville au pas. Les habitants s'étaient regroupés sur les côtés de la rue, des jeunes femmes cherchaient leurs maris des yeux, beaucoup d'hommes nous critiquaient :  
\- Pff ! Ils sont presque à moitié moins que quand ils sont partis !  
\- Quand ils sortent en mission c'est comme si on voulait engraisser ces monstres !  
\- Voilà ce qui arrive quand on va de l'autre côté du mur.  
\- C'est à ça que servent nos impôts ! C'est lamentable !  
\- Et pourquoi ils ont mis une fille dans cette cage ? Si en plus ils s'occupent plus des titans ils servent à quoi ?  
Je détournais mon attention d'eux, à chaque retour de mission c'était la même chose et je le supportais de moins en moins à chaque retour d'expédition.  
Derrière des adultes j'aperçus un petit garçon et une petite fille, ils avaient l'air heureux en nous regardant passer, le petit garçon avait des étoiles dans les yeux. Je leur ai souri, et la petite fille m'a fait à son tour un sourire éclatant. J'ai senti le regard du caporal sur moi, j'ai reporté mon attention sur la rue devant moi. Mais mon regard dérivait sans cesse sur les côtés, je ne voulais pas manquer mon père, j'étais presque sûre qu'il était là, notre maison se trouvait ici à Karanese près d'une rivière dans l'est de la ville.  
J'entendais des pleurs, on venait sûrement d'apprendre à quelqu'un qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais un membre de sa famille. La famille de Gunther vivait ici elle aussi peut-être qu'ils sont là et se demande pourquoi ils ne l'avaient pas encore vu.  
Soudain, au loin je remarquais le visage de mon père comme je m'en doutais il était venu. Je me tournais vers le caporal-chef :  
\- Caporal ?  
\- Oui Petra ?  
\- Puis-je vous demander l'autorisation d'aller voir mon père ?  
\- Oui vas-y on pourra se débrouiller sans toi pour surveiller la morveuse.  
\- Merci caporal-chef.  
J'accélérais la vitesse de ma jument la faisant faire du petit trop, quand j'arrivais au niveau de mon père je descendais à toute vitesse et me jetais presque dans ses bras.  
\- Papa !  
\- Oh ma Petra ! Tu vas bien ? Tu n'as pas été bléssé ?  
\- Non je vais bien papa ne t'inquiète pas. Grâce au caporal-chef, ça a failli très mal tourné pour nous mais il est arrivé et nous as sauvé.  
Je ne lui parlais pas de Gunther je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter plus. Il se faisait assez de soucis pour moi. Le caporal-chef était arrivé à notre niveau. Mon père se tourna vers lui :  
\- Caporal Levi ! Merci de protéger ma fille, elle ne se rend pas compte à quel point sa mère est moi on s'inquiète pour elle. Mais on aimerait bien avoir des petits enfants et ...  
\- Papa ! Arrête !  
\- Bah quoi ? Tu as encore plein de choses à découvrir mais tu pourras te marier plus tard. Vous savez Petra vous est dévouez corps et âme, dans sa dernière...  
Mais il va pas bien de parler d'enfant avec le caporal-chef, c'est super gênant, avec ce que j'ai écrit sur lui dans ma dernière lettre en plus ! Vite une solution ! Mais c'est pas vrai ! Il va pas parler de ma lettre au caporal quand même ? Bah si il est en train de le faire ! Vite une solution, il faut que je trouve un moyen pour éviter qu'il lui en dise plus et que mes joues rougissent aussi, bon pour les joues c'est trop tard, elles chauffent comme un feu de cheminée. Ça y est j'ai trouvé !  
\- Papa il faut que je reparte, je reviendrais dès que j'aurais une permission.  
Je l'embrassais sur la joue et remontais à cheval.  
\- Prend soins de toi ma petite Petra.  
\- Toi aussi papa et de maman aussi. À bientôt !  
\- Monsieur Ral au revoir.  
\- Prenez soin d'elle s'il vous plaît caporal, ce fut un honneur de vous rencontrer.  
\- Bien sûr.  
Nous avons repris la route, cette conversation avait été vraiment bizarre, mon père avait failli dire au caporal ce que j'avais écrit sur lui dans ma dernière lettre, un père c'est censé garder les secrets de sa fille non ? Alors pourquoi il avait failli tout dire au caporal. Nous venions de passer à l'intérieur du mur Rose.  
D'ici une vingtaine de minutes nous arriverions au Q.G. mais il nous restera beaucoup de choses à faire avant que l'on puisse se reposer.

OOooOO

Voila le troisième chapitre, j'ai mis longtemps à le posté. Je fais ce que je peux au niveau des fautes d'orthographe j'espère que ça pique pas trop les yeux :/

À bientôt


	4. Chapter 4 : Il était comme mon frère

Quand nous étions arrivés au château rénové qui nous servait de quartier général, nous nous étions occupés de nos chevaux puis nous avions rangé nos équipements. Une équipe avait emmené la boîte spéciale et son occupante dans les cachots au sous-sol. Ensuite beaucoup d'entre nous étaient allés manger au réfectoire. Pour ma part j'étais montée tout de suite dans mon dortoir, je ne voulais pas voir les autres membres de mon escouade pour le moment. J'ai pris mes affaires de toilette et j'ai filé vers la salle de bain des femmes. Après m'être lavée, je laissais l'eau chaude détendre les muscles de mon dos pendant plusieurs minutes. Une fois séchée j'enfilais une chemise de nuit légère et allais me coucher. Dans mon lit je repensais à mon coéquipier, mon meilleur ami, Gunther. Je le connaissais depuis presque quatre ans, il avait été comme le grand frère que j'aurais voulu avoir, il me faisait rire, me taquinait et me protégeait. Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. En une seconde sa vie s'était arrêtée, Annie Leonhart , cette traîtresse lui avait tranché la nuque, comme pour mettre à mort un titan. Elle m'avait pris mon grand frère et je n'avais rien pu faire, il était mort sur le coup. J'avais du mal à respirer à cause de mes pleurs.

Je finis par m'endormir épuisée par l'expédition et par mes larmes. Mon sommeil fut agité, je revoyais sans cesse la mort de mon grand frère de coeur. Je me réveillais au milieu de la nuit, en sueur. Mes joues étaient humides, j'avais sûrement pleuré pendant mon sommeil. J'avais besoin d'air frais. Je sortais du dortoir en faisant le moins de bruit possible, je ne voulais pas réveiller les autres. Je marchais pieds nus dans les couloirs en pierre, je me dirigeais vers les escaliers qui menaient au toit du château. La porte de sortie grinça lorsque je l'ouvris. L'air frais sur ma peau me fit un bien fou. Quelques instants plus tard, j'aperçus une personne appuyée contre la balustrade à une dizaine de mètres de moi. C'était le caporal-chef Levi. Il se tourna vers moi.

\- Petra ? Que fais-tu ici ? Il y a le couvre-feu tu devrais être dans ton dortoir.

\- Je suis désolée caporal-chef. J'ai fais un cauchemar, j'avais besoin d'air frais.

\- Je comprends ça ira pour cette fois. Viens par là.

Je m'approchais de lui et m'appuyais contre la rambarde. Je levais mon regard vers le ciel, il était plein d'étoiles c'était magnifique.

\- Je suis désolé Petra.

Je me tournais surprise vers le caporal.

\- Si j'étais revenu plus vite Gunther ne serais pas mort.

Mes larmes se remirent à couler lentement.

\- Ce n'est pas de votre faute caporal personne n'aurait rien pu faire.

\- Peut-être, peut-être pas, on ne le saura jamais.

Mes larmes coulaient encore et encore. Je sentis deux bras s'enrouler autour de moi et me plaquer contre un torse, le caporal me serrait dans ses bras. Au début je n'osais pas bouger puis je posais ma tête contre son épaule et m'accrochais à son col comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Il plaça une de ses mains sur l'arrière de ma tête et caressa doucement mes cheveux. Après quelques minutes mais larmes cessèrent de couler. Il desserra son étreinte.

\- Tu devrais rentrer Petra. Tu vas attraper froid si peut couverte.

Je regardais ma tenue, je portais seulement ma chemise de nuit. Je rougis violemment, je vis alors le coin des lèvres du caporal tressaillir, avait-il réprimé un sourire ?

\- Bonne nuit Caporal.

\- Bonne nuit Petra.

Je regagnais le dortoir et regardais l'heure sur la pendule de la chambre, elle affichait 2h35. Je me recouchais et essayais de me rendormir. Je me tournais dans tous les sens pendant presque une heure en cherchant le sommeil mais je ne réussis pas à me rendormir. Mes pensées revenaient sans cesse à Gunther. La première fois que je lui avais parlé c'était lors de la création de l'équipe d'opération spéciale aussi appelée l'escouade Levi. Lui, Eld et Auruo étaient déjà soldats depuis trois ans alors je me demandais ce que je faisais avec eux dans cette équipe puisque j'avais rejoint le bataillon d'exploration à peine un an auparavant.

Gunther m'avait assuré que je n'étais pas là par hasard et qu'il avait entendu une discussion entre le caporal-chef et le major Erwin. Où le caporal-chef disait que lors de l'entraînement il avait remarqué que j'avais beaucoup de potentiel. Je ne l'ai pas crus, je pensais qu'il disait ça juste pour me rassurer, il était tellement gentil pas qu'avec moi, avec tout le monde. Plus tard j'ai découvert que c'était une vraie commère il savait tout avant la plupart des gens, je n'ai jamais su comment d'ailleurs et il racontait les ragots et les bruits de couloir à qui voulait l'entendre. C'était ça les souvenirs que je voulais gardais de Gunther, pour toujours.

Il était maintenant 5h45. Je décidais de me lever maintenant et de m'habiller le couvre-feu prenait fin à 6h00.

À 6h00 tapante, je sortis du dortoir et me dirigeais vers le réfectoire. Quand j'entrais je fus surprise de voir que quelqun était déjà dans la cuisine, c'était Hansi.

\- Ho ! Salut Petra, comment ça va ?

\- Je vais bien...

Hansi me regarda et je sus que je n'avais pas été convaincante du tout.

\- Tu as dormi au moins ?

\- Un peu.

\- Je suis désolée Petra.

\- Ne t'excuse pas Hansi ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Je fis bouillir de l'eau pour faire du thé pendant ce temps Hansi se préparait un petit déjeuner copieux avec du bacon et des toasts. Il y avait un plateau posé sur la table où se trouvaient des tranches de pain de mie et un carré de beurre.

\- Petra est ce que ça te dérangerais de mettre une tasse de thé sur le plateau de et de le monter dans la chambre du caporal Levi ?

\- Non il n'y a pas de problème, je m'en occupe.

\- Merci Petra. dit Hansi avec un sourire doux

Je posais la bouilloire et deux tasses sur le plateau, une pour le caporal et une autre pour moi. Je voulais aller boire mon thé sur toit après lui avoir déposé son petit-déjeuner.

Je marchais dans les couloirs du château depuis quelques minutes, je n'avais croisé personne, ils devaient tous dormir après la journée d'hier on pouvait très bien le comprendre. Une fois arrivé devant la porte de la chambre du caporal, j'équilibrais le plateau sur mon bras droit et frappais à la porte. J'entendis un " entré" étouffé.

En entrant je détaillais à pièce, il y avait un grand lit qui était défait, un grand bureau avec des dossiers parfaitement empilés et alignés, il y avait également un fauteuil confortable derrière et deux chaises en bois devant, ainsi qu'un magnifique piano à queue noir et une étagère où était posée une quantité impressionnante de livres, une grande fenêtre qui donnait sur le terrain d'entrainement de combat au corps-à-corps. Je remarquais aussi une porte à ma gauche.

J'avançais vers le bureau et posais le plateau dessus. J'allais sortir avec ma tasse quand le caporal sortit de la pièce voisine, il était torse nu et avait les cheveux un peu mouillés. Le rouge me monta aux joues, une fois de plus. Non Petra, allez contrôles toi ma vieille, ne regarde pas ses abdos parfaitement musclés et ses pectoraux ! Clap ! Ouch je me suis mise une baffe mentale énorme pour reprendre le contrôle.

\- Petra ?

\- Bonjour Caporal je vous ai apporté votre petit déjeuner.

\- Merci.

Il avança vers une armoire. Je m'étais retourné et j'allais presque m'enfuir de sa chambre quand il me rappela :

\- Petra, reste un peu s'il te plaît je voudrais te parler.

Je me retournais en me préparant à ne pas fixer ses tablettes de chocolat. Mais il avait déjà enfilé une chemise, je me détendais un peu.

\- Assied toi, tu n'as qu'à boire ton thé ici.

Je m'asseyais sur une des chaises. Le caporal avait pris sa tasse et buvait quelques gorgées.

\- Tu sais Petra, si tu veux parler à quelqu'un tu peux venir me voir.

\- C'est gentil caporal, merci

Je baisais mon regard vers ma tasse. Je repensais de nouveau à ma première conversation avec Gunther, celle où il m'avait rassuré par rapport à ma place dans l'escouade.

\- Caporal, puis-je vous poser une question ?

\- Tu le fais déjà, dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- La première fois que j'ai parlé à Gunther, il m'a dit qu'il vous avait entendu parler de moi avec le major Erwin, vous disiez que vous vouliez que je sois dans votre escouade car j'avais un grand potentiel. À l'époque je pensais qu'il disait ça pour me rassurer car j'étais dans le bataillon depuis à peine un an alors que lui, Eld et Auruo étaient déjà soldats depuis trois ans. Mais je n'ai jamais su si c'était vrai ou pas... Caporal est-ce vrai ?

Il porta une nouvelle fois la tasse à ses lèvres.

\- Je... pardon je n'aurais pas

\- C'est vrai, j'ai bien dit ça à Erwin.

Je plongeais dans mes pensées, un grand potentiel... L'ai-je complètement acquis ? Je ne crois pas.

\- Caporal ? Est que vous pensez qu'actuellement je suis au maximum de mes capacités ?

\- Non, tu t'es beaucoup améliorée depuis la formation de l'escouade mais je pense que tu peux devenir encore plus forte.

\- Est-ce que vous accepteriez de m'entraîner personnellement ?

Il reposa sa tasse vide sur le plateau.

\- Que comptes tu faire des capacités que tu vas acquérir ? Es-tu prêtes à mordre la poussière pour cela ?

\- Je veux protéger les vivants, venger les morts, exterminer les titans et être capable de vous protéger. Et je suis prête à tout pour ça peu importe le temps que ça prendra.

\- C'est d'accord, reposes-toi bien aujourd'hui, on commence demain.

Je me levais et faisais le salut militaire, le poing droit fermé contre le coeur et le bras gauche plié dans le dos.

\- Puis-je ramasser votre petit déjeuner caporal ?

\- Oui vas-y, je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps. Demain on commence l'entraînement à 7h00.

\- Bien Caporal, bonne journée.

Je reprenais le plateau et me dirigeais vers la porte.

\- Une dernière chose Petra, ce n'est pas à toi de me protéger mais à moi de te protéger.

Je lui souris avant de sortir de la pièce.

* * *

Merci de lire ma fan fiction :)

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ça fait plaisir et ça pourrais me donner des idées pour la suite ^^

Encore une fois je suis désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes je me doutes qu'il en reste pas mal mais je ne les trouves pas :(

À bientôt


End file.
